More Than Just A Cup Of Coffee
by Kick Caskett
Summary: A cup of coffee can just be a symbol of friendshipm, or it could be something so much more...SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5! How Lanie finds about Castle and Beckett's relationship. One-Shot. Enjoy :P


**More than just a cup of coffee**

**A/N: Happy Birthday to Me! Molly Quinn (Alexis) tweeted me Happy Birthday this morning (OMG! Fangirling so much right now) so that gave me more inspiration to write this little one-shot. Instead of relaxing on my Birthday, I am sitting by my computer writing. I have an awesome life.**

**Anyways this contains spoilers of season 5. Don't read if you want to remain spoiler free…but I would rather you read what my lovely imagination came up with. I know this is pretty out their but hell, my mind can't stop thinking about Season 5! **

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors in this, my English skills are not all that good :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Castle. That belongs to the brilliant Andrew Marlowe :)**

She first noticed it at the crime scene. Hell, she had noticed it since Kate Beckett came back to the twelfth. She seemed more untroubled, blissful even, since she resigned from the precinct about a month ago. But when she came back with Castle in tow, she seemed as though she had changed. And of course as her best friend, Lanie could tell why. It was so obvious and she wanted to kick herself for not noticing it sooner.

-O-o-O-

Castle was standing just to the side of Beckett and it was if his hand was resting on the small of her back. They crossed under the yellow tape, Castle lifting it up for Beckett, and they made their way over to where the body lied motionless on the ground. They both had freshly brewed cups of coffee in their eco-friendly cups. They appeared to be happy walking in each other's presence but there was more distance between them than usual. It was if they didn't really want to work with each other. Lanie knew all about how Castle professed his love and Beckett turned him down. She knew how much Beckett wanted him, but also knew how she wasn't ready to let her wall come tumbling down. _Maybe Castle was finally pulling away_ thought Lanie as she began her cursory exam of the victim.

Castle indicated to Beckett that he was going to see Ryan and Esposito and exchange wild theories. She gave a quick nod before making her way towards Lanie who was squatting on the ground by the body.

Beckett paused just before she reached Lanie once she felt the buzz of her phone against her leg. She quickly looked up making sure no one was looking before opening her phone to read the message. Lanie looked up from the victim and noticed the look on Kate's face. It was if she was trying to hold back a laugh while smiling at the same time. She sub-consciously shook her head at the comment made in the message before texting back.

"Who was that?" pried Lanie as she took out her pen and began to write on her clip board. _Female. GSW to the head. Signs of bruises on arms suggests she put up a fight s_crawled Lanie as she looked up to see Beckett standing there with her coffee in hand slowly taking a sip waiting for her to reveal how the victim died.

"Girl, who are you texting."

Kate hesitated for a moment. "Just an old friend." Lanie found the answer satisfactory so she continued her examination.

Kate was not really focused on Lanie but still heavily fixated on her phone. If was if she couldn't wait for the next message. _That wasn't like Beckett_. She once again laughed at the incoming message.

Castle returned not long after that with Ryan and Esposito in tow. Beckett and the boys exchanged theories before splitting back up again all heading in different directions.

And then Lanie clicked. Kate once again took out her phone and answered the incoming call. But it wasn't a serious call. It was if she was smiling uncontrollably. Lanie definitely knew what was going on now.

-O-o-O-

"You had sex!" exclaimed Lanie, once she had Kate corner in the morgue. Kate's mouth nearly dropped to the floor and the sudden outburst by Lanie. Lanie didn't move an inch but instead continued to stand there and stare at Beckett who was trying to process what Lanie was asking. Kate had to think fast. _Should she tell Lanie what was going on, or come up with a cleverly crafted _lie thought Beckett as she closed her mouth, licked her lips and began to try and deny the whole thing.

"As if?" half-heart tingly joked Beckett, trying to fool the medical examiner before her. She began to move around the morgue trying to distance herself from her best friend.

"Don't mess with me girl. My spidey senses are tingling" continued Lanie, sternly looking at Kate attempting to intimidate the homicide detective. Kate was definitely starting to get intimidated and knew she only had one choice. Lie.

Kate sighed trying to convince Lanie she was about to reveal something about her personal life, something she rarely ever does.

"It was just some one night stand" admitted Kate, although she knew it definitely wasn't. They were certainly in it for the long haul.

Lanie stood there, knowing that it wasn't the case. No one text giggles over messages from a one night stand.

"Girl, you better be telling me the truth."

"I met him at the bar last night, probably won't see him again." Kate wished she would buy it. As much as she wanted to tell Lanie that her and Castle were finally in a relationship, they both agreed that it was better for Kate's job that they remain a secret. At least for now.

"Well what was his name."

"Andy, something. I think he may have been a fireman." Who knew Beckett could be such a good liar. Maybe Castle's wild, creative story telling skills were starting to rub off on her.

"Mmhmmm" replied Lanie. Beckett's phone once again buzzed

Lanie could definitely tell she was trying to hide the smile that was threatening to form on her face.

"Who was that?" was again inquired Lanie, still not convinced by Beckett's wild story.

"Ummm" thought Beckett before she responded to Lanie. "Just Espo. He got a lead. I have to go." And with that Kate Beckett left the door to the morgue just stopping once she was out of ear shot from her best friend. She quickly dialled the number of the phone before placing it by her ear.

"Lanie almost caught us" whispered Beckett into her phone. She was making her morgue, whispering to make sure no one heard her conversation.

"What did she say?" asked a concern Castle. The only people that knew about their relationship was Alexis, Martha and Jim. Everyone else thought they were just really close friends, though they did all wish it was something more.

"She noticed the sudden change in my demeanour and asked if I was getting any." Castle let out a small chuckle. _Certainly_ thought Castle.

"Well what did you say?"

"That it was just some hook up." Once again, Castle let out a small chuckle. _It definitely wasn't_.

"When are you coming home?" Beckett looked at her watch and noticed the late time. Castle always worried when she wasn't home by 2100.

"I'm making my way over now" concluded Beckett. "Love you"

"Love you too babe" replied Castle as he hanged up the phone.

Little did Kate know, Lanie heard the entire conversation. She just wanted to stand up to the roof and scream it out to anyone that would listen. But Lanie knew she could have some fun with it. And that is exactly what she would do.

-O-o-O-

Castle turned his head once he heard a knock on the door. Beckett walked around the bench in the kitchen and placed her coffee cup in the sink. They were expecting no-one over and considering that no one knew that they were living together, Castle always answered the door, with Beckett usually hiding in the kitchen.

"Lanie" gasped Castle as he opened the door to find the nosey ME. "What are you doing here Lanie?" questioned Castle loud enough for Beckett to hear the signal to run into their bedroom. Castle stepped to the side to let Lanie through

"Well I have tried to call Beckett, but she's not responding and I have some important information to tell you about the vic"

"Well what is it?" Castle wanted to hurry up and get Lanie out of her house. He and Beckett had plans to go out tonight and the prying ME was getting in the way.

"The vic had a bruise on her arm"

"You already told us that. At the crime scene"

"Oh, my bad" continued Lanie as she made her way through Castle's luxurious loft.

"Well what can I help you with then" asked Castle after all the outgoing ME never came over without a good reason.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Lanie partly moving her head around the house searching for any sign that Beckett was here. Castle caught on at this point. _She knows!_

Beckett was quietly hiding in the study listening intently to the conversation at hand. She also came to the same realisation.

"Do you think she is here?" matched Castle knowing that Beckett still didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship.

"The way she was text giggling at the crime scene, I sure hope she is here." Beckett swore under her breath. _I thought I had been careful._

Beckett was peering through a couple of books on the shelf watching the whole thing unfold, when one fell forward and crashed to the floor. Lanie drew her attention to where _Storm Fall_ was carelessly resting on the ground. Beckett tried to quickly run to the bedroom to hide, but Lanie stormed into the study to find Kate Beckett in one of Richard Castle's over-sized sweat shirts.

"Why didn't you tell me!" almost squealed Lanie. She was absolutely ecstatic that her friends were finally together but her emotions were mixed with anger for them not telling her.

"It was fun being like secrets agents" chimed in Castle once again acting like a 9-year-old child on a sugar rush. Beckett chuckled at the comment. _Why was he was damn irresistible._

"So, I take it your happy with our new arrangement" questioned Beckett as she walked over to where Castle was standing, interlocking their fingers with each other.

"I could be happier" squealed Lanie as she forcefully pulled Kate into a tight hug.

"Don't you snicker Castle, I gotta talk to you about treating my girl right, now that you are officially dating."

Kate pulled out of the hug startling Lanie. She made her way over to where Castle was standing near the bookshelf. "Well Lanie, we aren't exactly dating."

Lanie had a puzzled look on her face, her mouth slightly widened in shock. "Please tell me you ain't friends with benefits, cause that girl never ends well."

"Well…" paused Beckett as she waited for Castle to nod saying that he was fine with what she was about to divulge.

"Were engaged" smiled Beckett as Castle wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist. Beckett showed her left hand to Lanie so that she could see the giant rock attached to her finger. At that moment, she never felt more loved in her life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I couldn't help myself. My imagination has been running wild with all hype for season 5! Why can't the 24****th**** of September come any sooner :) Anyways as always please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Much Love,**

**Kick Caskett **

**P.S: Dinosaur - How could I resist :P**


End file.
